Venom
; Edward Brock (Earth-616) 0016.jpg | Main Image Size = 250px | Description = When referring to Venom in the main Marvel universe, you are likely referring to conflicted anti-hero Eddie Brock, the second recipient of the Venom Symbiote after Peter Parker. You may also be referring to the Venom Symbiote itself, a symbiotic organism from another planet who feeds on adrenaline and grants spider-like powers to its owner. Because symbiotes do not exclusively bond to one being, a number of people have worn the symbiote over the years, taking along with it the name "Venom". Notable among them are Flash Thompson, an Army Corporal currently using the Venom Symbiote as an agent of the United States government, and Mac Gargan, a criminal known as Scorpion who operated with the Symbiote as a member of the Thunderbolts. ; Venom Vol 2 27 Textless.jpg |Box2 = Mac Gargan ;Venom Thunderbolts.png |Box3 = Otto Octavius/"Peter Parker" ]];Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 25 Textless.jpg }} The 'Alternate Reality Versions' described below are alternates of the longest-running Venom, Eddie Brock. Other hosts of the symbiote are described in the 'Others' section. | Alternate1 = 957 | Alternate2 = 928; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate3 = 982 | Alternate4 = Eddie Brock, Jr.; 153 Ultimate Venom - War of the Symbiotes.jpg | Alternate5 = 2149; Edward Brock (Earth-2149) as Venom.JPG | Alternate6 = 5631; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate7 = 6111; Edward Brock (Earth-6111).jpg | Alternate8 = 7642; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate9 = 9411; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate10 = 11080; Edward Brock (Earth-TRN028) (cut).jpg | Alternate11 = Anti-Venom; Eddie Brock TRN078.jpg | Alternate12 = 20051 | Alternate13 = 29007 | Alternate14 = 70237; Edward Brock (Earth-70237) (cut).JPG | Alternate15 = 70701 | Alternate16 = 71004 | Alternate17 = 84341; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate18 = 89923; Edward Brock (Earth-89923).jpg | Alternate19 = 91110 | Alternate20 = 91313; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate21 = 92100 | Alternate22 = 95126; Edward Brock (Earth-95126).JPG | Alternate23 = 99062 | Alternate24 = 808122 | Alternate25 = 901220 | Alternate26 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN135); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN135).jpg | Movies1 = Eddie Brock, Jr.; Edward Brock Jr. (Earth-96283) as Venom 02.JPG | Television1 = 92131; Edward Brock (Earth-92131) cut.jpg | Television2 = 751263; Edward Brock (Earth-751263) small.JPG | Television3 = 26496; Venom from SSM.png | Video Games1 = 6109; Edward Brock (Earth-6109) (cut).png | Video Games2 = 33734 | Video Games3 = 50701; Imperfect Venom (cut).jpg | Video Games4 = 71002 | Video Games5 = 91119; Venom playable.png | Video Games6 = Eddie Brock, Jr.; Ultimate Venom PC 03 (cut).JPG | Video Games7 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN006); Venom from Spider-Man 2000 game (cut).jpg | Video Games8 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN009); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN009) (cut).jpg | Video Games9 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN017); Venom from NDS (cut).JPG | Video Games10 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN018); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN018) 001 (cut).jpg | Video Games11 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN022); Venom from Spider-Man 2000 game (cut).jpg | Video Games12 = Eddie Brock, Jr.; Ultimate Spider-Man Total Mayhem Edward Brock, Jr (Earth-TRN125).jpg | Video Games13 = Anti-Venom; AntiVenom.png | Video Games14 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN219); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN219).png | Video Games15 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN333); legovenom.png | Others1 = Peter Parker; Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars Vol 1 8 cover cut (2).JPG | Others2 = Agent Venom; Venom Vol 2 27 Textless.jpg | Others3 = Mac Gargan; Venom swordsman mike deodato01.jpg | Others4 = Superior Venom; Superior_Spider-Man_Vol_1_25_Textless.jpg | Others5 = Angelo Fortunato; Angelo Fortunato (Earth-616) 0001.jpg | Others6 = She-Venom; Anne Weying (Earth-616) as She-Venom.JPG | Others7 = Carol Danvers; Siege Spider-Man Vol 1 1 page 14 Carol Danvers (Earth-616) (cut).jpg | Others8 = Thunderbolt Ross; Thaddeus Ross (Earth-616) as Ghost Rider.JPG | Others9 = Venom 2099 (Kron Stone); Kron Stone (Earth-928) 001.gif | Others10 = Normie Osborn;Venom (Earth-982).jpg | Others11 = Bruce Banner; What If Vol 2 4 page 20 Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1089).jpg | Others12 = Thor Odinson; What If Vol 2 4 page 23 Thor Odinson (Earth-1089).jpg | Others13 = Conrad Marcus; Conrad Marcus (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol 1 19.png | Others14 = Venom Android; Venom (Android) (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Others15 = Kuji Kuri leader; Venom (Earth-2301).jpg | Others16 = Pork Grind; Venom Pork Grind (cut).jpg | Others17 = May Parker; May Parker (Earth-9997).jpg | Others18 = Actor; Venom (Earth-58163) (cut).jpg | Others19 = Venompool; Wade Wilson (Earth-90211) from Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 2 002.jpg | Others20 = Frank Castle; Frank Castle (Earth-92164) (cut).jpg | Others21 = Sam Alexander; Sam Alexander (Earth-TRN123) 006.JPG | Others22 = Luke Cage; Luke Cage (Earth-TRN123) 007.JPG | Others23 = Danny Rand; Daniel Rand (Earth-TRN123) 002.JPG | Others24 = Harry Osborn; Harold Osborn (Earth-TRN123) 011.JPG | Others25 = Eddie Brock Sr.; EddieBrockSeniorVenom.jpg | Others26 = The Goblin; | Related1 = Venom Symbiote; Venom Symbiote 01.JPG | Related2 = Carnage; Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 361 page 04 Cletus Kasady (Earth-616).jpg | Related3 = The Demon | Related4 = Eddie Brock Sr.; Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 33 Page 10 Eddie Brock Sr (Earth-1610) th.jpg }}